The Power of Deduction
by The name's Sherlock Holmes
Summary: "Most of Sherlock's thoughts conflict with himself. He may seem invincible, but he's not. He's just like us. He just doesn't want to admit it. He's scared, but he's too scared to admit it. He needs help, but he's too proud. Too proud to ask. So I'm going to help him one way or another."


—_The case. Yes. My thought trailed off for a second. I never trail off like that. What was I distracted by? Something. Forget it for now. Push it out of your mind. Now. The case._ I was thinking a mile a second. No one knows why I'm so indulgent in my cases. Everyone has theories, of course. But no one knows why I pick my cases. It's not for the money, fame, or recognition. Though respect is another thing. That's not why either though.

Losing focus again. Back on topic. The man was dead in his office, his back towards the door. He could've been attacked from behind. His chair was turned slightly to the right, only slightly. That means he had putten up a struggle, he wasn't drugged. He was physically attacked. He had no marks on his body, however. What was it, then? What else?

He was the owner of a multi-million corporation. How would one get into a place like that though? No doubt they must've had expensive security. So how? Inside man. Of course. No. Too obvious. Maybe an inside man had something to do with it. But that certainly wasn't it. Push that theory into the corner for now.

Okay. New theory. Look over your evidence. My evidence. What was that, though? What was my evidence. My evidence was… it was—

"—Sherlock!" A voice rang in my ears. John. I must've been lost in my thoughts. I usually block out the outside world when I'm deep in thought. Right. He looks upset. He is upset. He also looks worried. Why? I was just thinking. No need to get so sentimental.

"What is it?" No change in his reaction. Though he looks calmer. Calmer. No. That's not the word. Relieved. That's it. Still don't know why. It doesn't matter. The case is what matters. He looked impatient. Impatient, yet glad. Glad about…

That's not important.

"Here's your tea." He responded in a calm voice. Though he wasn't calm. Still angry. And confused. He put the cup on the table in front of me. It was tempting, but I couldn't drink any right now. Not until I've figured this out at least. Just a step away. One tiny step and I'm there.

"Thank you."

Back to my thought. Where was I? Evidence. My evidence was… He was a rich man. Maybe this was all just some scheme to get to the money. Maybe. Maybe. Except I can't think with "maybe's." I need to be sure. I'm not sure. So we need to dismiss that theory for now.

He was still there. John was still there. Why? He jumped back when I looked at him. He's paranoid. Elevated heart rate (uncertain by how much.) He's scared. Why? He's concerned. He glanced away and left. He's either concerned or…

It's not important right now. The case… yes. The case… No more distractions. I need to go somewhere quiet. Alone. It feels like here everyone's thoughts were dripping into my head. I always seem to over-analyze things. Even the things I don't need to. It has it's pro's and con's though.

Still not important.

Stop thinking for a second. One second. Five seconds at max. Take in what you have now, before you take in anything else. That's the rookie's first mistake. Taking in too much at one time, until you don't know what to do with the information.

I felt my vision slowly fade back into reality. _(One.)_— It was relaxing to stop, but also stressful. _(Two)_— Because each second I wasn't thinking is another_(Three)_— victim being taken. Or, at least that's what I tell _(Four)_— myself to keep me focused. _(Five)_—

Right. Back to thinking.

_(After all, this is your distraction right? A case? That's why you don't take just any case right? If it wasn't for a distraction, you'd just take any case.)_

He was married. The ring on his right hand was untouched though. If this was just a simple robbery, wouldn't they take the ring? Hate crime, yes. Maybe not. There's the maybe again. It's plausible. Review your theories.

Robbery. Hate crime. Inside man.

All three. Except each with different percentages. An inside man had a hatred for him. One of his employees. Maybe— No. His wife is an option. He had relationship (friendship, platonic, or business) issues. That's 57% of the crime. Hatred. Anger. _Jealousy?_

20% Robbery. A robbery gone bad, perhaps. Why was there anything against him? Think it over. Jealousy. (money related or romantically. Both.) An affair is possible. And the jealous mistress used an inside man to rob him blind. Her and the inside man was threatened. Blackmail was involved. So he was murdered. How and who? I don't know yet.

I grabbed my cup, still lost in my thoughts. It was almost out of reflex that I grabbed the handle. I didn't drink any yet. Not yet. Soon. We still need to know how he was murdered… Why and when. That was answered already. It was almost too easy. Why even do a crime if you weren't going to put the time and effort into making it unsolvable?

The perfect crime never will exist. Human laziness is a trait most people are stuck with.

Back to the drawing board.

The woman and the inside man shared the same hatred. They both hated him. (Due to lack of attention? Possible) Betrayal. Yes. Possible. Quite possible. Push it aside for now. You have more evidence to retrieve. Then… And then… we can solve the case.

_(But what happens after that? I haven't thought that far through yet. You usually do. Not this time. It's not important. Except it is, and you know it. You just don't want to accept it.)_

Then the case can be laid to rest. Just for a new one to be opened right up. I took a sip, finally. I know I shouldn't yet. But I needed it. I needed to take a break every now and then. Right? Right.

"John. Time to go." I shot up off my seat, downing the rest of my tea. I took a deep inhale. Anxious. Yet calm. I'm acting conceited. I'm scared, yet too conceited to admit it. I'm reading myself. Bad idea.

"But where are we—"

"Time to go!" I clapped my hands together, jumping over my coffee table and making my way to the door. I didn't take the time to wait for John, I just left.

_(But what happens after the case? I don't know.)_


End file.
